Another iPod Challenge
by Janto4ever
Summary: Rules of the iPod Challenge: 1. Put your iPod on shuffle. 2. Write a short story's based on the song. 3. Stop writing when the song is over HATE THIS RULE! 4. Post it! Janto.


The iPod challenge

Rules of the iPod Challenge:

Put your iPod on shuffle.

Write a short story's based on the song.

Stop writing when the song is over (HATE THIS RULE!)

Post it!

I want you to want me- Katie Holmes

Jack danced around the main part of the Hub singing something.

'LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!' He yelled making the others wonder if he was drunk or high.

'What happened to you Jack?' Ianto yelled out to him.

The team stood there still confused as Jack ran to Tosh's computer pressed a view buttons and music filled the Hub.

Jack grabbed Ianto and started to dance with him. Jack began to sing along.

'I want you to want me! I need you to need me! I'm begging you to beg me! I need you to need me!'

The rest of the tea just stood there… confused.

Jack and Ianto shared a passionate kiss.

The girls' aww…ed and Owen felt sick.

Diplomat's Son- Vampire Weekend

Jack found himself outside of Ianto's flat having an internal argument.

'Should I knock or use my key?' he whispered to himself.

He had a key to all his employees' apartments.

Jack decided that he should knock the door opened to revel Ianto in jeans and a white tee.

'Jack what are you doing here?'

'It's not right but it's now or never.' Jack said pulling Ianto into a kiss.

'Did you just quote Vampire Weekend to me?' Ianto laughed pulling Jack into another kiss.

'Yes I did Jones, Ianto Jones now whatcha gonna do?'

'Come in Jack.'

27- Fall Out Boy

'JACK!' Ianto yelled fuming.

'Yes Yan?' Jack asked as sweetly as he could.

'Don't you dare Yan me! Did you or did you not tell Toshiko what we did last night?'

'Was I not supposed to?' Jack asked still trying to pull off the innocent act.

'Jack I don't what the others to know what we do in our privet lives and since we did that? I mean count you have told her about another night?'

Jack just smiled.

'I love you Jones, Ianto Jones!'

'I love you too Captain Harkness.'

Mr. Brightside-The Killers.

Jack was sitting alone in his office as Ianto walked in to give Jack his last cup of coffee for the day.

'Goodnight Sir.'

'Wait Ianto!' Jack called out.

'Anything else you need Sir?'

'Yea.' Jack went up to Ianto and kissed him deeply. 'That would be it thanks'

The next day Jack was walking pass the kitchen to see Tosh and Ianto flirting. Jack dint know why but he felt jealous. Jack just count remember the last time he felt like this. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this.

Remembering Sunday-All Time Low

It was August 19th and Lisa had dies just a week ago Ianto remembered that Sunday they spent doing nothing, but a good kind of nothing. He fell to his knees, Ianto missed her so much.

He felt someone hug him. He looked up to see Jack frowning softly.

'Happy birthday, Ianto.'

Light surrounding you-Evermore

Jack and Ianto lay there on the roof looking up at the stars.

'It's all so amazing Jack.'

'We should do this ore often.'

'We should do this more often.'

'We should. But what brought that up?'

'Nothing can't I do something nice for my boyfriend.'

Did Jack forget? Well it dint really matter.

'Thank you Jack.'

Jack just smiled to himself.

There was something on the floor like glitter and once the moon hit a cretin height the glitter lit up.

'Happy one year anniversary Yan.'

'You thought I forgot dint you?'

'Well yes…'

'Ianto Jones you should know this now, I love you too much to forget.'

The Summer-Josh Pyke

Ianto and Jack were in the kitchen, Ianto was trying to wash up and Jack hugged Ianto.

'Do you remember that summer Ianto, we were at that beach and that beach house!'

'It was one hell of a summer.'

'We should go back soon.'

'Sure.'

'Oh remember that cave!'

'That was fun.'

Hey Soul Sister-Train

Ianto was singing a sweet little Welsh song and making coffee for all.

'Well someone is in a good mood.' Tosh said.

Tosh was Ianto's best friend he told her almost everything.

'So Ianto, how are you and Jack?'

'Good! REALLY, REALLY GOOD!'

'I can see that.'

'Tosh I think about him all the time he is so amazing! He makes me smile and he's just the most amazing thing ever.'

'Ianto I think you're in love!'

'Tosh be careful he's most likely watching.'

What about Us-John Barrowman (I KNOW RIGHT!)

Ianto was in Jack's office think about them… or what they were. But now Jack was gone and it was just him. Jack left him for his Doctor, Ianto knew he would one day.

'I miss you Jack.' He whispered to no one.

'What were we? Is he coming back? Does he feel the way I do?' Ianto thought about all the good times they had. How much fun it was sneaking around. But he would always be just the tea-boy.

The Only Exception-Paramore

'May I have this dance?' Ianto looked up to see Jack grinning his famous grin.

'Of course.' Ianto took Jacks hand and let Jack lead him to the dance floor.

The two men danced together not caring about anyone else.

'A long time ago I told myself that I wouldn't fall in love but now. Ianto Jones look what you've done!'

'I love you Jack.'

'I love you more.' Jack teased.

Thanks for reading! Try it, it's really fun.


End file.
